Open the Door
by I can't write
Summary: News of a missing Jedi has lead another Jedi knight to an abandoned shack, where a presence makes himself known.


Open the Door

My name is Joran Ou'te. I am a Jedi knight. I was sent by the Jedi Council in investigate a line of murders that are suspected to be done by a Sith lord. A recent dissaperance of a Jedi knight, Korge Panout, lead me to the Coruscant Underworld. I traveled down there. The local police told me that a body was laying in the dark streets, a place where no one ever goes. So I went down there. I was on my guard the entire time I was down there. All of a sudden I trip over something and fall on the hard, cold ground. I get up and look. Sitting there against the wall was an old man.

"Sorry."

"That's alright." says the old man. I continue walking down the streets.

I then stop at an old abandoned shack. I open the door. It was so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I pulled out my Lightsaber. I walked around until I saw a door. In the door was a window. I looked inside the window. The lights were blinking on and off. I couldn't really make anything out, except for a metal table, a few chairs, and what looked like to be a Lightsaber laying on the floor. I opened the door. It felt like Hoth. I could see my breath. I reached down for the Lightsaber. I looked and saw a dot of blood on it. Then I heard a loud bang. I jumped up and looked around. I saw nothing.

"Hello? Is that you, Korge?" I yelled. I heard another Tap, this time behind me. I turned around. Nothing was there.

I then put the Lightsaber away and walked out the door. I continued walking around until I saw another door. I opened it. It was pitch-black. I turned on my Lightsaber. It looked like a basement. I slowly started walking down the steps, the steps cracking every time I stepped on one. I finally got off the steps and walked around. I heard a whisper behind me.

_Help me._

I turned around and then I saw a body sitting against the wall under the steps. It was Korge. I ran over to him.

"What happened?"

"The council told me to investigate the murders. I talked to the police. They told me that a lot of strange things were going on here. So I thought this was a good place to start. I walked in with my Lightsaber out. Suddenly something attacked me. I then fell into a room and I dropped my Lightsaber. I then Force pushed it. I ran down here and hid under the steps. Then you came."

"I found your Lightsaber." I hand it to him.

"We have to get out of here." Suddenly a large bang is heard. I stood up with my Lightsaber in hand. Something was walking down the steps. I couldn't see anything. It continued walking until it stopped.

"Oh no! It's here!" says Korge. It started to move again. Nothing was there. All I heard was footsteps. I felt chills running down my spine. I started to see my breath again.

"Get out of here!" yells Korge.

"I can't leave you here. I need to take you back to the Council."

"It's here!" The thing attacks Korge. He screams as he is shocked by lighting. I stabbed my Lightsaber at the thing. Suddenly it stopped. It was total silence. I looked down at Korge. He was dead. I walked back up the stairs.

I ran to the door to get out, but it seemed like the door was gone. It just disappeared. I turned around. It looked like a black shape was floating in front of me. I charged at it. I stabbed it. It yelled. It then pushed me into the wall, chocking me. I couldn't get free of it's grasp. I then Force pushed it. I ran into the room where I found Korge's Lightsaber. I pulled the door closed. I sat down beside the wall next to the door.

I sat there for hours, constantly checking the small window to see if it was gone. I figured out what this thing must have been. Years ago a Sith could have been killed in combat by two Jedi masters. Ever since Jedi were lead to this place and were killed by it. I finally got up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. I kept pulling on it but it was stuck. The room started to feel cold. I started to shiver. It must have been near. How could it have gotten in with the door being locked? I turned my head and looked at the end of the room. It was standing there. It started to move slowly to me. I started pulling on the handle, trying to open the door. It was getting closer!

_I must open the door!_

_I must open the door!_

_I must open the door!_


End file.
